


Memoirs

by mellafic



Category: CNN Reporter RPF, Pundit & Broadcast Journalist RPF (US)
Genre: M/M, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:26:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25373116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mellafic/pseuds/mellafic
Summary: Don would like to read Ronan Farrow's book, but he keeps getting interrupted.
Relationships: Chris Cuomo/Don Lemon
Comments: 6
Kudos: 26
Collections: Multifandom Drabble 2020





	Memoirs

**Author's Note:**

  * For [zarabithia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zarabithia/gifts).



Don is trying to read Ronan Farrow's memoir, but the needy human-equivalent of a Velcro dog that is Chris Cuomo has apparently decided that's not something he needs to do, if the number of texts Don keeps receiving are any indication.

_It's very personal, isn't it? How personal do you think your next memoir will be?_

Don rolls his eyes at the last question, because he knows what Chris is actually saying. Yes, maybe the next memoir will casually mention that Don's been fucking his friend and co-worker for more than a decade. 

_It would certainly sell some books._

Don had a type once, and it hadn't been loud, Italian men who couldn't grow beards but still tried to have stubborn five-o'clock shadows when they were going through a mid-life crisis. 

_You love my beard. Best thigh burn of your life, you said._

Don's type had also once not included men who liked to fuck on boats. 

_Didn't hear any complaining at the time._

Or mirrors. The mirror thing had definitely not been Don's type.

_We looked pretty damn hot though, and you know it._

Once, Don's type hadn't been the kind of man who had older brothers who liked to make pointed comments about Pride and how Chris had always been a little bit more "sensitive" than the other Cuomo men.

_Hey, Andrew's not my fault. You gotta blame Mom and Pop for that._

Don's pretty sure he can't blame Matilda or Mario Cuomo for the fact that their son's idea of dirty talk is saying "fuck" between thanking God for Don's cock.

_Mom did raise me to give thanks to the Lord for His blessings._

Don was raised the same, but right now, he has a book to finish.

_Alright, alright. We can express our gratitude later._

Always.


End file.
